One Thing
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: Arthur hates the new kid Alfred, or does he? What happens when you combine a Brit, an American, a party, and a lake with a creeper near by? Read and find out! Rated for later chapters
1. A Night by the Lake

**Hey people here's a usuk story for ya! I love this pairing almost as much as I love spamano! In this story Alfred and Arthur are the same age and yes I know that's not really how it is, but whatever. Sorry if the characters are a little OCC! I got my inspiration from the song One Thing by One Direction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

"Stupid Alfred why's he so popular anyway? I'm smarter and much less annoying than that git!" A young blonde haired, green eyed, bushy eyebrowed boy named Arthur Kirkland said as he kicked a rock across the pavement as he walked into the boy's dormitory at his high school. Arthur had always been at least somewhat popular in his high school, but then **he** came along. He being Alfred F. Jones, a loud mouth American who had somehow gotten almost everyone to be his friend and leave Arthur all alone.

"And that idiot still has the gall to act like he's my best friend! Always walking next to me in the hall blabbering on about who knows what, it gets so annoying!" Truthfully the young Brit found the American very attractive, but of course he would never tell anyone. Whenever the sandy haired American would smile his goofy and always bright smile Arthur would melt inside. He had fallen for Alfred the minute he laid eyes on him, but then he had to go and steal all of his friends away.

"Stupid American!" Arthur quietly but angrily sad when he got into his dorm. He looked around embarrassed when he realized his roommate who is also his older brother had probably heard him.

"Odd where is he? He's usually here around this time." Arthur said to himself as he looked around confused as to where his older brother was. A small piece of paper on his brother's nightstand caught his eye, so he went over and started reading it aloud.

"Dear little bro, I headed out to Alfred's party see you later," Arthur starred at the note and then threw it on the floor, "Of course that idiot would invite everyone to his party but me! Wait a minute!" Arthur yelled as he remembered the scrap of paper Alfred had given him and he had shoved into his coat pocket. He unfolded the paper out to find an invitation to a party Alfred was holding at his house which was within walking distance from the school.

"I might as well go no point in staying here when everyone else is at a party." Arthur memorized the address and headed out towards Alfred's house.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Arthur walked p to a huge house, no it wasn't a house, it was a mansion! He starred up at it in disbelief and then knocked on the door. As the door was opened the sound of music flooded his ears. He was greeted by the cheery face of Alfred smiling him and hugging him.

"Yo Arthur dude I was wondering when you'd get here!" Alfred said still not letting go of Arthur.

"Yeah well I kinda forgot about it till just a little while ago." Arthur said pushing Alfred off of him and blushing.

"Well what are you waiting for dude come on in!" Alfred said grabbing Arthur's wrist and pulling him into his house which had music blaring and people dancing everywhere. As Alfred pulled him through the crowd Arthur's already deep red got deeper (if that was even possible). They got to a large table with food and soda on top of it and Alfred handed Arthur a soda.

"Here you go man! Drink up!" Alfred said happily yelling over the loud music.

"Umm, thanks." Arthur said trying to act like he was annoyed.

"Hey dude can I ask you something? Why does it seem like I always make you mad?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked at him to see a serious face, an actual serious face! Alfred never was serious about anything!

"Umm, well, I-I umm . . ." Arthur stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Cuz I never meant to annoy you or make you hate me. I just wanted to get to know you. I really like you, like a lot." Alfred said looking down almost as if he was shy! Arthur began to blush not knowing what to say. _Did he just say what I think he said? He likes me? But why me of all people?_ Arthur's mind was going frantic not knowing what to say.

"Look I shouldn't have said that. I get it you don't really like me I understand." Alfred said his voice almost sounding hurt.

"I-I don't hate you Alfred. It's actually quite the opposite." Arthur said barely heard by the American.

"Whoa dude serious?" Alfred asked in disbelief. Arthur slowly nodded embarrassed. He felt Alfred grab his wrist and pull him into a hug.

"That's awesome I've been wanting to tell you that since I first met you. So do you want to go for a walk or something? You know get away from all of these people?" Alfred asked smiling.

"Isn't this your party though?" Arthur asked gaining a little more confidence.

"Who cares I much rather go on a walk with you!" Alfred said smiling. Arthur smiled a little before starting to walk out.

"Fine but it's not very proper to leave your own party." Arthur said smiling as he heard Alfred walk faster to catch up to him.

The two boys walked away from Alfred's house until they came to a small pond surrounded by trees. The full moon's reflection on the crystalline water, the wind blowing lightly scattering small flowers from the nearby trees, and the cricket's chorus serenading the two.

"It's so beautiful here." Arthur said quietly.

"You want to hear something weird. My parents actually met right here when they went to the same school we go to. They had both just been walking around and ended meeting here. They had their first kiss here and they told me that if your first kiss with someone you love is here then you two will be happy together forever." Alfred explained smiling look out onto the water.

"Really how sweet." Arthur said blushing as his heart fluttered at seeing Alfred smile such a genuine smile. He looked down but then felt two fingers on his chin pulling his face up to meet Alfred's. Alfred was smiling and Arthur went limp looking into those blue eyes behind Alfred's glasses.

"I think I really do love you Arthur. I know that seems something about you and I want to be with you for a long time." Alfred said happily. Arthur wanted to say something but just kept starring into Alfred's eyes. Alfred closed his eyes and slowly leaned down and pressed his soft lips against Arthur's. Arthur's eyes flew open as he felt Alfred kissing him. It was like fireworks in the back of his mind. His eyes fluttered close and he began kissing back. He could feel Alfred smile while he continued to kiss him. Arthur snaked his arms up and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him closer. The two broke apart to breathe. They were both smiling at each other neither one ever having been happier.

"Will you be mine Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"Of course you git." Arthur said smiling as he rested his head on Alfred's shoulder and Alfred nuzzling his nose into Arthur's hair.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Meanwhile, lurking in the shadows of the trees watching the new couple,

"Go on kiss and hug all you want I will get you back. You can't run from me forever!"

**Well isn't that a creepy ending! I personally like it. Now who here thinks they can guess who the creeper in the trees is? (I'll give you a hint it ISN'T France). Review and say who you think the creeper is! Thanx! **


	2. Arthur's Horror

**Hey ok so here's the second chapter and a lot of you were very close when it came to who the creeper is! It actually gave me a great idea! So without further ado! The second chapter!**

**Oh wait! Disclaimer I don't own Hetalia!**

"Thanks walking me back to my dorm again Alfred I really enjoy talking to you while we walk!" Arthur said happily. It had been a month since Arthur and Alfred had their first kiss at the lake and had started telling people about them, and things were going great!

"No problem dude you are my boyfriend and I wouldn't want you to get hurt. There are a lot of bad people out there and I need to make sure your safe!" Alfred said in a somewhat serious tone.

"You know lately you've been acting like a hero. What's up you're acting weird." Arthur said looking up at the taller boy.

"What? Nothing's up I'm just worried about you!" Alfred answered with a grin that to Arthur screamed "I'm not telling you something so no I'm going to smile like an idiot to hide it!"

"Exactly I understand you being a little worried sometimes but you've been acting like a body guard all the time. I can take care of myself you know." Arthur said. _Does he think I'm weak? I'm not weak!_ Arthur thought getting a little angry.

"What! No dude I know you can take of yourself it's just . . ." Alfred said trailing off.

"Just what? What aren't you telling me Alfred?" Arthur asked getting angrier and more annoyed by the second.

"It's nothing, just forget it." Alfred said looking away.

"Obviously it's something if it means you have to start keeping things from me and act like my body guard!" Arthur said almost yelling.

"Look I said forget it ok? I just don't want you getting hurt." Alfred said still not looking up at Arthur.

"You think I'm weak don't you? You think I can't take of myself! Well I assure you that I don't need anyone to look after me especially not you!" Arthur said yelling. He walked into his dorm room and slammed the door thankful that his idiot older brother/roommate was out with his dumb girlfriend.

"Arthur that's not what I meant! Please open the door" Alfred plead from outside the door.

"Alfred just go away and let me think. I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe." Arthur said knowing Alfred had practice for his dumb sport that they call football even though they use their hands.

"Oh alright, please Arthur I didn't mean it like that and I'm sorry." Alfred said walking away. Arthur flopped down onto his bed and stuffed his head into his pillow. He knew Alfred didn't mean it like that so why had he gotten so mad? Then he remembered day's early events.

_It was early that Friday and Arthur was in gym class. He wished sometimes he had gym with Alfred because he hated pretty much everybody in his gym class. Well not everybody just the one kid, Ivan. The annoying and scary Russian student had decided Arthur wasn't allowed to have any friends in gym class. Him and three students who really didn't want to be friends with him told everybody if they talked or tried to help Arthur at anything Ivan would personally beat them until there was literally nothing left. God did Arthur hate Ivan._

_They were in gym class and Arthur didn't even remember what they were doing because Ivan had came up behind Arthur with some kind of ball and he lost part of his memory. Of course the teachers did nothing even the teachers were terrified of Ivan. All Arthur remembers before being brought to the nurse's office by some teachers was Ivan's words._

"_Oh look at the little wimp, he's so pathetic, da? He's so weak and can't even take care of himself. He's like a little how cute!" Ivan said with his creepy smile. _

Arthur shuttered at Ivan's words at lifted his hands to feel a bump from where he'd been hit early that day. Just then there was a knock on his door. He decided to ignore and act like he wasn't home. But whoever it was kept knocking so reluctantly Arthur slowly got up and walked over to his door.

"What the bloody hell do you want!" Arthur asked as he swung the door open. He didn't even get to see who it was before a bag was thrown over his head and something hit the back of his head, hard. Arthur slumped to his knees and blacked out.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Arthur slowly raised his head as he began to wake up only to have pain shoot through his entire back. He looked around as much as he could without hurting himself to find his hands and feet were tied up, his knees were tied to his chest, and he was in what looked like an old greenhouse. He was confused as to why he was here until he remembered what had happened when he opened the door.

"Note to self never open your door again without first seeing who it is." Arthur mumbled to himself.

"Ah I see my little friend has finally woken up." He heard someone say as they walked over to where he sat on the floor. He recognized that Russian accent.

"Ivan." Arthur whispered as his body began to slightly shake from the terrifying realization.

"Da, it is me and you are going to pay!" Ivan said kneeling down so he was in front of Arthur. He still wore that grin. It sent shivers down Arthur's spine.

"Pay? What the bloody hell am I paying for? I never did anything to you." Arthur said trying to move away from the terror that sat just a few inches away.

"Ah but you have. Because of you the one I'm meant to be with won't become one with me." Ivan explained grabbing one of the ropes that bound Arthur and pulling it closer so he couldn't get away.

"I don't know who or what the bloody hell you're talking about! Besides who would want to go out with you?" Arthur said with the sound of disgust in his voice. Ivan's grin disappeared and his eyes were now filled with anger. Arthur curled back in fear when Ivan's hand pulled back and slapped him hard across the face. Arthur let out a muffled cry as tear began to form in the corner of his eyes. He felt blood trickling down his face from where Ivan's ring had cut him. Ivan grabbed Arthur's hair and forcibly pulled his head up towards him. Arthur let out a cry of pain from the feeling of hair being ripped from his head and an enormous amount of pain shoot down his back from his hurt neck.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about! You stole him from me and with you out of the he will be mine!" Ivan whispered angrily into his ear. Arthur's eyes widen with realization. _Alfred. Could this be why Alfred was so protective? Did he somehow know this might happen? _Arthur thought to himself. He saw light hit something that was now in the Russian's hands he looked down in horror. _A knife, he's going to kill me right now!_ Arthur suddenly couldn't find his breath and he was sweating bullets as he realized what was about to happen.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you right now. What would be the fun in that? No I'm going to make sure you pay for stealing my love away and then I'll kill you!" Ivan said as his grin returned to his face. Ivan lifted the knife up and cut the ropes holding Arthur's knees to his chest. He slowly stretched his legs out not wanting to as so much touch the crazed man in front of him. Then Ivan cut the ties around his ankles and wrists. Arthur wanted to run, but for the life of him couldn't. He was frozen with terror. Ivan's smile grew wider as he lifted the knife up and cut a slit on both of Arthur's arms and one on his forehead. After each cut Arthur gave a little cry of pain.

"Now, you will run, da? That way I can chase!" Ivan said standing up and pulling Arthur up by the shirt. Arthur wobbled a little as he tried to find the strength to stand.

"I'm giving you three seconds. Go!" Ivan said still smiling as if he was playing his favorite game, who knows maybe this was his favorite game. Arthur stood there for only a second before he sprinted off towards the door at the other end of the green house.

"Time's up!" He heard Ivan call from behind him. He heard the Russian running faster than him and getting closer. Just as he was about to reach for the door knob he felt an incredible pain in his right calf. He fell to the floor crying out and tears rolling down his face. He looked behind him to see a knife in his leg. He pulled it out quickly with another cry of pain and threw it out a high up window hoping it would stop Ivan from killing him. Ivan pulled Arthur up by his neck and Arthur clawed at the big man's hand as he started to lose air.

"Now that wasn't very nice, that was my favorite knife!" Ivan said smiling as he threw Arthur across the room. His back arched in pain as he hit the edge of a table. As adrenaline began to rush through him from the fear of dying he got up and tried to run without hurting his leg which was know bleeding everywhere. _I'm going to die. No one can stop Ivan and even if someone could no one knows where I am. Alfred where are you? I really need you to be a hero right now!_

**There second chapter done! Want to know what happens next well then keep reading. I'll have the next chapter up shortly. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Luv you all! 3**

** -Musical Nerd 29**


	3. Alfred the Hero

**Okay here's the third chapter I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (what a shocker!)**

Alfred had tried texting Arthur, calling him, and e-mailing him but Arthur wouldn't answer him. Eventually he decided even if Arthur didn't want to see him Alfred needed to tell him the truth and explain things. The day before he should've told him the truth but he didn't want to worry Arthur and now it was Saturday and he had to explain things. He didn't go to football practice and instead was running off to Arthur's dorm. He knocked on the door but didn't get an answer.

"Arthur it's me can I please talk to you?" Alfred ask leaning up against the door.

"Didn't you hear?" a voice from behind him asked. He turned to see one of the house janitors standing behind him, "One of the boys who live in that room went missing; the youngest I believe. His family is going frantic looking for him." The janitor explained as he started to mop the floor.

"Arthur, oh no!" Alfred ran out of the dorm building and started running. _Where am I going? I don't even know where Arthur is. How am I supposed to help him! I swear if that bastard touches Arthur I'll-_ Alfred thought as his cell phone began to ring. He looked at his phone and Arthur's name appeared on the screen. He flipped open the phone frantically.

"Arthur! Oh my god are you okay? Where are you? I'm so sorry!" Alfred began to talk frantically into the phone.

"Ah hello Alfred it's so nice to hear your voice, you've been good da?" A Russian accent flooded Alfred's ears.

"You son of a bitch where's Arthur! If you hurt him I swear!"

"Ah but if you do anything I'll hurt him even more and we wouldn't want that would we? Do not worry he's still alive . . . for now. I just wanted to tell you that if you tell anyone he'll die a slow and painful death instead of the quick one I intend to give him! Then afterwards me and you can become one da!" Ivan said probably smiling on the other end.

"I'll never go out with you your crazy and sick!"

"Ah oh well at least I'll be able to make sure this little one can't date you either. Do you want to say hi? Say hi Arthur!" Ivan said in a sing-song voice.

"Al-Alfred? Please help me." The line went dead. Alfred starred at his phone in rage. He started pressing buttons frantically. Luckily he knew a little bit about technology and knew at least how to track calls.

"Shit he blocked the number somehow!" Alfred looked around until his eyes caught site of Toris one of the boys Ivan forced to be his friends.

"Toris!" Alfred called. Toris looked up at Alfred smiling and they got a scared look on his face. Then he turned around and started running. If that wasn't suspicious Alfred didn't know what was. He started running after the smaller man and luckily he was faster and managed to catch up with him and pin him to the ground.

"Please don't hurt me!"Toris plead.

"You know something! Where's Arthur and Ivan!" Alfred asked angrily.

"I-I d-don't know." Toris said shaking almost to tears.

"You're lying where are they? Do you know he's planning to kill Arthur?" Alfred asked getting angrier.

"What! He said he was only going to keep him there till you went out with him! He didn't say anything about killing him!" Toris said realizing why Alfred was so upset.

"Well he is now where is he Toris!" Alfred asked again.

"A old greenhouse in the woods behind the school, there's a path near the big oak tree you can follow that will lead you to it. Please don't tell anyone I told you!" Toris explained.

"Don't worry I won't. I have to go get Arthur now thank you." And with that Alfred was sprinting off towards the greenhouse. _Don't worry Arthur I'm coming, I just hope I can get there in time. _

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Ah why did you bother asking for help little one? He can't help you no one can!" Ivan said with a smile.

"You don't know that! Alfred's smarter than you think!" Arthur yelled spitting blood onto Ivan's face. Ivan looked angry know and punched Arthur in the face and then in the stomach. Arthur fell backwards and landed on a bunch of broken flower pots. He screamed out in pain as the shard cut into his back. Ivan walked over and started kicking him around like a ball, each time Arthur letting out a sound of pain.

"You should be nicer or I'll change your death to a slow and painful one!" Ivan said kicking Arthur hard and sending him backwards into a table where he Arthur it his head. Arthur noticed he was near the door now and knew he had to get out. As Ivan walked closer Arthur grabbed a flower pot and threw it at the large Russian. Ivan was in a daze for a few seconds and those few seconds allowed Arthur to get up and manage to hobble out of the green house. He was almost into the forest where he could maybe lose the Russian when he was lifted off of the ground by his shirt and thrown back into the green house no doubt by the Russian. As he landed on the floor he felt something crack in his arm and let out a scream. _Great at least I'll be dead soon and won't have to deal with this pain._ Arthur thought to himself as the Russian walked over towards. He slowly started crawling backwards until he was against another table and Ivan was standing next to the door.

"This isn't fun anymore so I think it's time for you to say good bye!" Ivan said as he pulled a gun from his coat pocket. Arthur closed his eyes in fear and waited for the gun to shoot and kill him. He could've sworn he heard someone yell his name.

There was a gunshot, but Arthur felt no pain, he didn't feel as though the life was leaving him. He opened his eyes and gasped in shock. Lying on the floor in front of him was Alfred clutching his side as blood started to seep through his shirt.

"Crap!" Ivan said as he heard sirens and the sound of police running towards the greenhouse. Ivan dropped the gun and ran into the forest.

"Alfred! Alfred no you idiot why'd you jump in front of the bullet!" Arthur asked as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Because I love you and I'm not about to let anything happen to you. I'm sorry when Ivan asked me out and I told him about you I knew something like this would happen, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you." Alfred explained apologizing.

"Don't apologize you git it's my fault for being mad at you. Oh god please don't leave me Alfred!" Arthur cried grasping Alfred's hand.

"As long as you safe everything will be fine. You're safety is all I care about." Alfred said sweetly.

"But why me? I'm nothing and I've managed to get you killed! Why do you love me?" Arthur asked. He couldn't understand how Alfred managed to love someone like him who was always upset and was useless.

"Because there's something you have that no one else I've never met has. I don't know what that one thing is, but I need it. And you've got that one thing. I love you Arthur." Alfred said as his eyes began to slowly close.

"Alfred NO!" Arthur cried.

"We need that ambulance now!" A police officer yelled from the door. Arthur started to cry as Alfred's breathing kept getting slower.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Arthur squirmed restlessly in his hospital bed. He had been treated an hour ago and his arm had just been put in a cast. The doctor told him he was other than the cuts and bruises and that there was no serious damage. Alfred was a different story. He had heard some of the nurses gossiping outside. Their words replayed over and over again in his head.

"_So what's the news on the boy that was shot?"_

"_He's not good, not good at all. We've gotten managed to stitch him up but there's still a lot of blood lost and I'm not sure but I thing that bullet hit one of his vital organs. The main nurses for him are still inside so I'm not entirely sure."_

"_I wonder how the other boy will take it if he doesn't make it." _

"_We may find out sooner than we hope."_

Arthur had had enough. No one had told him he had to stay in bed and it had been half an hour since they had moved Alfred to the room right next to his. Arthur managed to pull himself out of bed and slowly and painfully walked over to Alfred's room and walked in. Alfred was hooked up to a bunch of machines and his heart rate was still slow.

"Please, Alfred, pleas be ok!" Arthur said holding Alfred's hand and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

**Dun, dun, DUN! Will Alfred live? Keep reading to find out! Please Review I need criticism! **


	4. Happy Ending or Terrible Ending?

**Last chapter yay! I hope you've enjoyed reading it! You'll finally find out if Alfred makes it or not! Will he? Who knows?**

**I don't own hetalia**

Arthur was standing outside the door to a hospital room. It was the room where the love of his life was still not awake and was still in life threatening condition. It had been three days since the incident and it had been two days since Arthur was cleared to leave, but he stayed. He couldn't bear to leave Alfred's side. But now he had to, whether he wanted to or not.

"Arthur, we have to leave. You're going to make yourself sick if you keep worrying yourself like this. Alfred's in good hands we just need to give him time. Come one mom and dad are waiting for us outside." Arthur's older brother said walking towards the door.

"I'll be right there, I just want to say something to Alfred first." His brother nodded and turned to leave knowing it was no use arguing. Arthur walked into Alfred's room where Alfred was still just as bad as when Arthur had first seen him. He entwined his fingers with Alfred's and whispered something into his ear.

"Alfred I don't want to leave you but I have to. Just please come back to me I can't stand life without you. There's something I need too, one thing that you have. I love you just as much as I know you love me." Arthur looked at Alfred praying that by some miracle Alfred would wake up like people do in those sad romance movies. But this wasn't a movie, this was real life and no amount of words could heal Alfred. Arthur frowned promising himself he wasn't going to cry anymore, that he had to be strong for Alfred. He turned around and walked out to his parent's car. He got in and they started driving back to their school. He wished he had a house close to school like Alfred's so he didn't have to see anybody. Even more though, he wanted to be able to go to Alfred's house and just walked to the lake where they shared their first kiss and just enjoy the bliss of being with Alfred. He remembered every single little detail and every little word that Alfred spoke in the moments before their kiss by the lake. He replayed the entire event over and over again in his head trying to get his mind off of the current events taking place.

As he entered his dorm his brother just told him he was going to football (soccer) practice. Arthur just nodded truthfully glad that he didn't have to deal with the most likely uneasy tension that would fill the room if his brother had stayed. All he wanted was for people to leave him alone, but that wish never came true. All day long people would come by his door and say things like, I'm so sorry this happened, Alfred will be okay you'll see, if you need anything come to me, but the worst of all was also the most common. Constantly people kept saying "I know how you feel and if you need help I'll be here". But none of them knew how it felt. He had been beaten and tortured by a maniac and when he was saved the love of his life got hurt and for all he knows is slowly dying. None of them have experienced that pain. Arthur thought back on those words every time he wasn't listening to someone else say them after another student he didn't even know left his room he couldn't help himself and broke out into tears. He couldn't stop himself from shaking uncontrollably. All he wanted to do was close his eyes, curl up in a ball and let the world fade away forever. _Without Alfred I have no reason to live. So why should I be here while he's dead?_ Arthur thought to himself as he drowned the world out with his sorrow. He didn't even hear the knock on his door and then someone walked in. He didn't care he didn't want another person saying everything was going fine and that they felt sorry for him. All he wanted was for Alfred to be here with him. Whoever it was ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. They started stroking his hair, he wanted to scream at them to stop because only Alfred was allowed to do that, but he didn't have the energy.

"Everything's going to be alright Arthur." A voice said Arthur could barely hear the words but managed to pick them up through his sobs.

"No it's not! Alfred's dying and I'm here alone!" Arthur cried into the strangers shoulders. He picked up a familiar sent but couldn't place his finger on it.

"What are you talking about Arthur? Look I'm right here and I'm fine!" Arthur's head shot up and starred up at the person holding him.

"Alfred." Arthur said in a whisper. Alfred starred down into Arthur's eyes, green meeting blue. Arthur skin went white as to him it seemed as though Alfred was back from the dead. Arthur's head went dizzy and he fainted. Before he blacked out completely he felt himself starting to fall to the floor before something caught him.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open to see Alfred starring back at him.

"Dude are you okay! You fainted and I was so worried!" Alfred said frantically.

"Alfred? Alfred!" Arthur said flinging his arms around Alfred's neck and pulling him into a hug.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? You hit you head a little when you fainted. _Leave it to Alfred to be my hero all the way through the end. Even after he practically came back from the dead the only thing he cares about is me._ Arthur thought smiling

"I'm perfectly fine I'm more worried about you. You should really be more worried about your own health as well, git." Arthur said smiling and burying his face in Alfred's shoulders as Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waste.

"I told you I only care about your safety. Because I love you." Alfred said smiling and resting his chin on Arthur's head.

"And I love you too." Arthur said looking into Alfred's eyes. Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's cheek and pulled him into a kiss. At that moment both of them had that one thing they had been looking for.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Turns out the story about the lake was true! Alfred and Arthur dated happily throughout the rest of their high school years and all the way through college. In fact after Arthur's college graduation Alfred proposed and of course Arthur said yes. They've been living happily married for five years and couldn't be happier. Their lives are perfect. Often when people ask how come even if they fight they still never stay mad at each other their answer is one simple item, a puzzle. Their lives all along until they met each other had been two halves of the same puzzle. All they both need was one thing to make them complete and that one thing was each other.

**Aaawww how cute was that ending? I personally like it very much but if you think anything could be better well then review! And if any of you actually thought I would kill of Alfred your nuts because my friend *cough*Kaitlyn/America*cough* would most likely kill me. And I'm too young to die! Okay I'm done! Luv ya all!**

**-Musical Nerd 29**


End file.
